Nomu
This article is about the species referred to collectively as "Nomu." For any other Nomu related articles, see Nomu (Disambiguation). The |Nōmu}} are individuals who have had their bodies heavily modified by Doctor Garaki in order to hold multiple Quirks. They act as mindless soldiers for the League of Villains. Description Sometimes referred to as Artificial Humans, Nomu are powerful monsters created when humans have their bodies altered in order to hold multiple Quirks from All For One. The aforementioned human experiment ceases all brain function and requires commands from a superior in order for them to act. It is currently unknown how exactly Nomu are produced. Doctor Garaki and All For One possess several different laboratories that house those creatures. History U.S.J. Arc The first Nomu appears alongside Tomura Shigaraki & Kurogiri during their assault on the U.S.J.. That Nomu proves to be incredibly powerful, easily subduing Eraser Head upon command. Izuku Midoriya tries to engage Tomura with a powerful smash and Nomu takes the blow using its Shock Absorption Quirk. Before the scene escalates any further, the No. 1 Hero All Might appears. Nomu is defeated by All Might and arrested by the Police Force. Naomasa Tsukauchi and his colleagues investigate Nomu and analyze his DNA. They discover he was originally just a small-time thug that had his body modified to hold multiple Quirks. This helps Detective Tsukauchi connect the Nomu to All For One himself. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri try to enlist the Hero Killer: Stain into their ranks. Their meeting gets hostile and Stain returns to Hosu City. Angry, Tomura requests the power to destroy the Hero Killer from his master. All For One tells Tomura that six new Nomu are in development but he can only use three. The trio of Nomu wreak havoc on the city and easily overpower Masaki Mizushima and his fellow Pro Heroes. The white Nomu crashes into a bullet train during a fight. Gran Torino leaps into action and tackles it back into the street. The Nomu attacks indiscriminately at civilians, but Endeavor arrives to stop it. The white Nomu sends Endeavor's Hellflame back using an Absorption and Release Quirk. It follows up with a Muscle Augmenting Quirk and a Tongue Web combination, forcing Gran Torino to strike down the monster with a powerful Jet force dropkick. Endeavor's sidekicks restrain that Nomu while their leader goes to deal with the rest. The winged Nomu and the black Nomu prove to completely outclass an entire group of Pros. Endeavor rushes in at the last moment to save their lives. Hellflame manages to completely cauterize the black Nomu's head, destroying it beyond Super Regeneration's ability to repair it. The winged Nomu flees the battle and Endeavor pursues it through the city. The No. 2 Hero manages to injure the Winged Nomu and save its hostage. In the aftermath of the U.A. students' battle with Stain, the Winged Nomu tries to secure another hostage. It grabs Izuku Midoriya and tries to fly away, but Stain acts quickly and kills the Nomu after paralyzing it with his Quirk. Forest Training Camp Arc Stain's influence draws new recruits to the League of Villains. Nine new villains and the chainsaw Nomu form the Vanguard Action Squad. They are sent to The Beast's Forest to invade the U.A. training camp and capture Katsuki Bakugo. The chainsaw Nomu is under Dabi's control. Twice reminds Dabi to sick the monster on the students. The Nomu brutally attacks Ragdoll, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Yosetsu Awase. Before it kills any of them, the mission is completed and Twice reminds Dabi to order it to return. Hideout Raid Arc In order to rescue Katsuki, U.A. students: Izuku, Momo, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, and Eijiro Kirishima track down one of the League's hideouts. They come across a Nomu production factory that house several different Nomu. The Nomu Factory is raided by the Hideout Raid Team and all thirteen different Nomu, including the chainsaw Nomu, are restrained. All For One makes a rare appearance and attacks the Pro Heroes. He warps the Nomu to the other hideout to free Tomura and the other villains. The Nomu attack the Hideout Raid Team's other squad and keep them busy while All For One warps the villains back to the Nomu Factory. These mid-level Nomu are eventually bested by Endeavor, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods and the Police. Pro Hero Arc Following the Hero Billboard Chart JP, Hawks meets with Endeavor in Fukuoka to discuss the appearance of more Nomu when they're suddenly attacked by High-End. High-End is a slightly intelligent Nomu and the most powerful Nomu to appear by a wide margin. High-End is able to overpower the No. 1 Hero and cause a disastrous scene in Fukuoka comparable to the destruction All For One caused in Kamino. High-End even has the ability to produce nine low-level Nomu from its body using a storage Quirk. Endeavor and Hawks are eventually able to work together to completely incinerate High-End beyond regeneration. Dabi later reveals this was just a test of the new Nomu's capabilities. Meta Liberation Army Arc Prior to the Hero Billboard, Doctor Garaki makes contact with the League of Villains. In his laboratory, Dabi notices 12 unique Nomu kept in stasis. The Doctor calls them High-End and commends Dabi's eye. Later, he enlists Dabi's help to test one of the High-End. Paranormal Liberation War Arc When the Pro Heroes invade Kyudai's laboratory, many Nomu attack the heroes aboveground while other Nomu attempt to take care of Mirko, although the hero easily dispatches of them. The Hero bursts into the laboratory, damaging Johnny before it can warp Kyudai and Tomura away. The Doctor notes that the High-End Nomu are still in the testing phase and that it would take at least three more hours until they were finished, as it took Hood more than ten hours to stabilize after activation. To Kyudai's surprise, the little Nomu Mocha attacks the Hero without being ordered to, this allows the Doctor to dodge Mirko's kick and activate a remote control, which unleashes five of the High-End Nomu that all attack Mirko. The High-Ends remark that it's been a while since they fought, and that they can go wild against the heroes. Crust arrives to assist Mirko, and the two of them prepare to fight the High-End Nomu. Powers and Abilities The Nomu possess multiple Quirks and are designed to serve as mindless fighters. According to Doctor Garaki and All For One, there a few different grades of Nomu and their strengths vary. Low-End The Low-End Nomu serve as foot soldiers and can overpower minor Pro Heroes. These Nomu are light in color and possess a multitude of Quirks as well as enhanced physical strength. The Nomu soldiers sent from Kamino to assist Tomura have a variety of different Quirks: one possessing four arms, one has a semi-liquid body, one has short spines across its body and another has long arms with multiple elbows. They usually need a voice command from a designated keeper to perform an attack. Doctor Garaki keeps some of these Nomu close to him, whose Quirks he considers particularly useful. :Known Quirks: Absorption and release.png|Absorption and Release. Nomu using multiple Quirks.png|Muscle Augmentation. Nomu using a tongue attack.png|Tongue Web (unofficial name). Winged Nomu takes Izuku Midoriya.png|Unnamed Flying Quirk Tool Arms.png|Tool Arms (unofficial name). Warping Katsuki.gif|Warping. Mocha uses Double.png|Double. Mid-End The Mid-End Nomu can contend with the top Pro Heroes. These Nomu are generally black in color and possess the Super Regeneration Quirk and are even stronger than low-end Nomu. :Known Quirks: Super Regeneration.gif|Super Regeneration. Shock Absorption.png|Shock Absorption. High-End The High-End Nomu are intelligent Nomu that completely outclasses the other types of Nomu. They possess abilities that can even overpower the top Pro Heroes, including up to six different Quirks. :Known Quirks: High End Flying.png|Shoulder-Mounted Jets. Transforming Arms.png|Power & Transforming Arms. Storage.png|Storage. High-End Regenerating.png|Super Regeneration & Muscle Augmentation. List of Nomu Trivia *Nomu (脳無) means "brainless". *Horikoshi has hinted that the Flying Nomu from the Hosu Incident may be Katsuki and Izuku's winged childhood friend, Tsubasa. *While technically a Nomu, Kurogiri exhibits behavior and speech that's far more advanced than even the High-End ones. The cause for this is unknown. References Site Navigation pl:Sztuczni ludzie Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Nomus Category:Lists